wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Co ojciec czyni, jest zawsze słuszne
Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, często opowiadano mi tę historyjkę i za każdym razem wydawała mi się piękniejsza. Brzmi ona tak: W pewnej wsi żyło sobie małżeństwo. Oboje byli już starzy i wcale im się nie przelewało. Mieli konia, który pasał się w przydrożnych rowach. Gospodarz jeździł na nim albo wypożyczał go sąsiadom do pracy. Mimo to doszedł kiedyś razem z żoną do przekonania, że można by za tego konia dostać coś użyteczniejszego w gospodarstwie. Nie wiedzieli tylko, co to mogłoby być. - Mój drogi - rzekła gospodyni - Ty już to najlepiej załatwisz! Niedaleko jest jarmark, jedź tam i sprzedaj konia lub zamień go na coś innego. Co uczynisz, będzie zawsze słuszne. Mówię ci, jedź na jarmark. Zawiązała mu chustkę na szyi, wygładziła kapelusz, ucałowała na drogę, a on dosiadł konia i pojechał. Po drodze spotkał znajomego, który pędził na jarmark krowę. - Można by zamienić konia na tę krowę! - pomyślał sobie - Cóż za rozkosz mieć własne mleko, ser, śmietanę i masło! Zbliżył się doń i rzekł: - Kochany sąsiedzie! Koń kosztuje więcej niż krowa, ale wolę krowę, bo da mi to, czego właśnie potrzebuję. Zamieńmy się! - Zgoda! - odrzekł sąsiad - i zaraz dokonali zamiany. Gospodarz w zasadzie mógł już wracać do domu, ale chciał zwiedzić targ i popatrzeć na ludzi. Poszedł więc dalej i spotkał chłopa pędzącego owcę. Była okazała i miała dużo wełny. - Chciałbym mieć taką owcę! - pomyślał sobie - Nie potrzebuje wiele trawy, a na zimę można ją wziąć do izby. Jest dla nas lepsza niż krowa! Właściciel owcy zgodził się ochoczo na zamianę i gospodarz popędził ją na jarmark. Niedługo potem zobaczył chłopa niosącego pod pachą tłustą gęś. - Aj, do licha! - zawołał gospodarz - To mi gąska co się zowie. Ileż na niej smalcu, ile pierza. Jakże pięknie pływałaby po naszym stawiku. Tyle razy moja żona marzyła o gąsce. Teraz będzie ją miała! W mieście ścisk panował wielki. Pod jakimś płotem zobaczył nasz gospodarz piękną kurę. Przyszło mu na myśl, że nawet więcej warta od kur proboszcza. Kura żywi się zresztą sama, nie przyczynia wydatków, a daje wyborne jaja. Nowy interes został zawarty niezwłocznie. Gospodarz napracował się tyle podczas drogi, że poczuł nagle głód. Wstąpił do karczmy. A tam na samy progu spotkał człowieka z ogromnym worem na plecach. - Cóż to macie? - spytał go. - Zgniłe jabłka dla świń. Pełny wór! - To mnóstwo dobrego towaru! - pomyślał gospodarz. - Co mi dacie gospodarzu za te jabłka? - spytał nieznajomy. - A tę oto kurę. Gospodarz wniósł wór do szynku i oparł o piec nie pomyślawszy, że w nim mocno napalono. W izbie pełno było handlarzy koni i wołów. Było tam też dwu Anglików, a Anglicy - wiadomo - lubią się zakładać. Nagle wszyscy poczuli odór piekących się zgniłych jabłek. - Cóż to jest?! - wykrzyknęli i niebawem dowiedzieli się całej historii zamian. - Ano dostaniecie, panie gospodarzu, kilka porządnych szturchańców od żony! - rzekli Anglicy. - Dostanę od żony pocałunki, a nie szturchańce! - Załóżmy się! Damy ci worek dukatów, jeśli wygrasz! - Zgoda - powiedział chłop i zakład stanął. Włożyli worek na wózek karczmarza, potem sami na niego wsiedli i niedługo dotarli na miejsce. - Dobry wieczór! - rzekł gospodarz do żony. - Dziękuję ci mój drogi za dobre słowo - odparła. - Zamieniłem naszego konia! - Majster z ciebie, jak zawsze! - odrzekła obejmując go. - Dostałem za niego krowę. - Dzięki Bogu! Będziemy mieli teraz mleko, masło i ser! Wyśmienicie zrobiłeś! - Ale zamieniłem ją potem na owcę. - Wiesz co, to nawet lepiej. - powiedziała - Zawsze działasz z rozwagą. Dla owcy wystarczy nam trawy. No i oprócz mleka i sera będziemy mieli wełnę na ubranie. Bardzo dobrze postąpiłeś! - Potem zamieniłem owcę na gęś. - Co? A to będziemy mieli na święta smaczną gąskę! Jak to dobrze. A do tego pierze i smalec. Bardzo jestem rada! - Oddałem tę gęś za kurę! - Dobra to zamiana. Kura znosi jaja i wysiaduje kurczęta. Będziemy mieli drobiu co niemiara. Zawsze o tym marzyłam! - Na koniec zamieniłem kurę na worek zgniłych jabłek. - oświadczył gospodarz. - Dajże mi całusa! - zawołała radośnie - Doskonale się składa. Przed chwilą sąsiadka mi powiedziała, że nasz sad nic niewart, bo nie daje ani jednego zgniłego jabłka. Teraz pokażę jej cały worek! - to rzekłszy pocałowała męża w same usta. - Podoba mi się to! - zauważył jeden z Anglików - Mimo strat bardzo tu wesoło. Warto zapłacić takim ludziom! Dobył worek ze złotem i wręczył go gospodarzowi. Słyszałem tę historyjkę, jak jeszcze byłem dzieckiem i opowiadam ją Wam, żebyście pamiętali: CO OJCIEC CZYNI, JEST ZAWSZE SŁUSZNE I NA DOBRE WYCHODZI! ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Hvad Fatter gjør, det er altid det Rigtige (oryginał w języku duńskim) *Co dělal, vždy dobře udělal (w języku czeskim) *What the Old Man does is Always Right (w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Franciszek Mirandola Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim